Winner who Lost all and then Some
by Lamelameusername
Summary: Sequel to Winner take all and then some. X has assumed a new identity and agreed to work with slade, Mal on the other hand is trying to scoop up the broken peices of Raven' heart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

A note from the author: Hi persons! This is my sequel to my story "Winner Take All and Then Some." Enjoy!

Chapter One

"Whhhhhoooooo waaaants waffles!" Cyborg yelled as he slid three waffles onto a plate.

"I would enjoy the breakfast!" Starfire called in agreement. She sat down at the table and folded her hands with a smile. "I will take thirty two fluffycakes."

"Pancakes Star." Beast Boy corrected her, "Can I have some tofu eggs with that?"

"No." Cyborg replied, "You want your freaky eggs you make 'em yourself." Just then robin came upstairs from his morning workout.

"Hey, Rae come out of her room yet?" He asked.

"Nope. Still moping." Beastboy said.

"Psh, _She_ is moping." Cyborg said, throwing in a bit of a slam that Beastboy simply couldn't stop talking about terra.

"Why is raven doing the mopping?" Starfire asked,

"Moping, not mopping, star." Robin corrected.

"Oh. What… what is the moping?"

"It's like… when someone is sad about something, they stay in a bad mood." Beastboy explained, "Though it isn't much different than from how she usually acts."

"Beastboy," Robin said, Beastboy rolled his eyes and waved it off.  
"Here we go! Waffles for everyone!" Cyborg called out, he put down four plates of waffles on the table. The door opened and Raven walked in.

"Hey Rae, want some waffles?" Cyborg asked. Raven shook her head and walked to the stove to make some tea. Just then the alarm went off. Robin got up and walked over to the computer.

"Titans. Trouble."

Jason hated this look that Slade had him adopt. Instead of the red X mask, he had on a mask, that looked something like an gas mask, it only covered half his face, but kept the same fake metallic voice he was given before. He wore bronze goggles over his eyes that looked like something out of SteamPunk International. Then he had on metal boots that ended at his knees but has two metal pieces that went all the way up his legs with hinges at the knees. The pants he wore were the same brass color as Slade's mask, and his shirt was half black and half brass. He had new white steaks in his hair, that Slade had forced him to dye in. His tool belt was filled with weapons he didn't know how to use. It was an exercise of power, and it was working.

He jumped over the rooftops. It was still rather early in the morning, and he had just robbed a research facility of some sort of detonation system that Slade wanted. He was probably helping to blow up the city, but all he could think about is getting back to Slade's headquarters before the Titans showed up. "Are you on your way back?" Slade asked inside his earpiece.

"You know clear well where I am." Jason replied, he turned the corner and jumped across another alleyway.

"Stop!" Someone yelled behind him. He didn't need to look back to know it was Starfire. Jason could hear himself every time he breathed through the mask, a short metallic noise that was irritating him to no end.

"Hey Darth Vader hold up!" Cyborg yelled after him. Jason suddenly saw Robin, Beastboy, and…. Raven, ahead of him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Halt." Starfire said behind him.

"Looks like Slade got a new apprentice. Bet you had to work for that job." Robin said. Jason faked a laugh,

"You should have seen how badly he beat his last apprentice. The kid lasted about six minutes after winning some huge competition for the spot. Dead." Jason lied. Raven didn't need to think he betrayed her. Raven pulled her hood over her head and brought magic to her hands.

"Dude. You did not want to go there." Beastboy said.

"Titans! Go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Two

"Crud." Jason whispered, he ran towards the edge of the roof.  
"Stop!" Slade commanded in his ear. "You turn around and you fight them." Slade commanded. Jason grabbed a… something out of his belt and threw it as hard as he could at the titans. The thing exploded on the ground and sent out a wave of gas.  
"HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Cyborg yelled, they all did, even Jason. Then he realized he was still wearing a gas mask. He ran in Robin's general direction, and kicked him hard in the stomach. Robin reeled back, but returned with punches and kicks of his own. Jason ducked and punched Robin again, then dodged a blast from cyborg's cannon, then a few starbolts.

"You have a bow staff in your back right pocket on your belt. The ends are sharpened." Slade informed him. He took the staff out and hit robin with the bar. Then he jumped back, almost off of the roof, but caught himself. Beast boy turned into a ram as the air cleared and slammed into Jason's ribs. Jason heard a crunch, and felt the pain but ignored it. "Fight through it, Jason." Slade commanded. He jumped up and kicked Beastboy in the side of the head as he was in-between transformations, rendering Beastboy unconscious.

"what do I have to take out cyborg, Hmm?" Jason asked Slade, but he phrased it as a thought or something rhetorical so the titans wouldn't know that he had no idea what he was doing.

"Electronic scrambler located in your gloves. Slam your hands on his back and then release it." Slade advised. Jason ran and jumped over Cyborg, then turned around and knocked him out. He quickly located a net and threw it at Starfire, it brought her to the ground and was immune to her starbolts.

The villan then returned his attention to Robin, sparring with him and knocking him off of his feet. He hit him in the back of the head with the bar of his bow staff, and knew that the fight was over. Accept…

Raven threw a barrel at him that hit the back of his head, he fell forward, then went up on his hands into a cartwheel and stood up straight. Raven took him in her powers, eclipsing him in a bubble of dark magic and suspended him in the air. "where is Slade?" she asked. There was no love in her voice, no concern, Jason knew that she had no idea it was him. It was for the better.

"Take the device on your front left belt pocket out, Attach it to her magic." Slade demanded.

"Will it hurt H-"  
"DO IT!" Slade yelled, Jason took out the device, armed it, and touched it to the black beam of magic."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_A note from the author: For those who can recall this chapter connects back a bit to the second chapter of 'winner gets all and then some' where Raven comments that she 'Fell asleep when the discussion got to tofu waffles' (a conversation she had had with X after she had stirred him from a nightmare) So, just in case you forgot ^_^ Also, If you read closely in the second chapter of that story, I have already told you who Jason's brother is. He becomes a minor character in this story… there is a few interactions with him….._

**Chapter Three**

**Memories are like Waffles**

"_He eats tofu." Raven was saying. Jason laughed and rolled onto his side.  
"I do to, sometimes…"_

_ "Oh?" She asked, her monotone never failing her. He nodded _

_ "Yeah, I was a vegetarian for a little while, It was a phase…. The only thing I miss are the waffles." He was saying. Raven yawned, set her head on her pillow and looked at him, _

_ "Beast boy eats those. They smell gross." _

_ "They do… yeah, but when you drown them in maple syrup they are some of the most delicious things the world has ever yet to invent." Jason was saying. _

_ "I am falling asleep." Raven whispered, then the world went black. _

Raven woke up in her bed with most of her body bandaged, with the exception of her head. Her skin burned, she unraveled the gauze from her hand and looked at herself. She was badly burned.

"Can I heal that for you?" Malchior asked from the corner of the room, he stepped into the light.  
"Malchior." Raven said. "What are you doing in my room?" She asked, keeping monotone.  
"This isn't your room." He said. The walls suddenly faded to white, the bed turned into a twin sized and the windows moved to directly behind the bed. There was a door on the left wall and a bookshelf on the right. "It is mine. I used an illusion spell on you so you wouldn't 'freak out' as it were?"

"I don't want to talk to you. Let me go."  
"Listen, I don't have you, You can leave whenever you want."

"Excuse me for not trusting you, you know, not like you have never left me, tried to rape me or lie to me." She said sarcastically. He laughed,

"Well excuse me for saving your ass."

"…What do you want, Malchior. You aren't usually one for chit chat." She said decidedly. He smiled and nodded.

"I suppose I am just not over you." He turned to leave. "Please teleport yourself out when you-"  
"That isn't going to work, Malchior. You are going to make me feel bad, or try to anyway, but I just really don't give a damn about you, Malchior."  
"Yes you do. You just are mad because Jason is dead and you are taking it out on me." He said. She went silent and stared at the sheets.

***Meanwhile* Red x's third Person POV**

"Eugene." He said. Slade looked him over.

"Your brother? What about him?"  
"What about him." Jason repeated. Slade studied him. "You promised me… you promised me that you'd leave Raven and Eugene alone."

"No. I said I wouldn't kill them." Slade said. Jason breathed out calming himself. He gritted his teeth,

"Is Raven going to be okay?" He asked, Slade smiled and clicked a button on his screen, there was an image of Raven, sitting in a bed with bandages all over her. Jason adopted a concerned look on his face. "Where is she?"  
"Where else? Malchior's apartment."  
"…What?" Jason asked. Slade smiled again.

"But that isn't your concern now is it?" Slade said, "As far as Rocket goes, Jason? I have not had any contact with him since the first night of that game in which you told him to quit."


End file.
